villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Redyue
Redyue is one of the main antagonists of Kamen Rider Gaim alongside Takatora Kureshima, Ryoma Sengoku, Mitsuzane Kureshima, DJ Sagara and Kaito Kumon, serving as a major antagonist in the Overlord Saga and the main antagonist of the first half of Forbidden Fruit Saga. She is a Green Overlord Inves who is responsible for countless murders of the old civilization in the Helheim Forest, having targeted Japan next. Redyue is the one tasked by Rosyuo with spearheading the invasion of the Human world, a role she is all too happy to carry out. Secretly though, Redyue plots behind Rosyuo's back to steal his Golden Fruit. She was voiced by Kenjiro Tsuda, who also voiced Seto Kaiba. History DJ Sagara, as a hologram, approached the Overlords as he somehow knew their language. Later, when Gaim enters the ruins to search for the Overlords, they approach to her as Redyue speaks her language to Gaim, while Demushu fought the Armored Rider as Gaim tries to talk with them before they retreat. As Demushu was wounded by Baron's attack, Redyue told the Overlord to retreat telepathically. During Demushu's raid onto the place where Yggdrasill scientists are while searching for Baron, Redyue took one of the scientist's non-Blade cutting version of the Sengoku Driver belt. After Demushu enters Zawame, Redyue approach to Sigurd and Zangetsu Shin as the Riders started to attack the Over Lord. Overpowered by the Riders, she surrenders and send Sid and Mitsuzane to the location of the Forbidden Fruit. Once in the ruins, after Sid leaves to search for the fruit, Mitsuzane already realized that she sets a trap, which led to Redyue developing an interest to the boy. She went to Rosyuo as Redyue told him that she would aid Demushu, which he accepts. She took Sid's hat from Takatora as she gave it to Mitsuzane, telling him that they need a different plan to steal the Forbidden Fruit. While walking, Inves started to follow them as Redyue reveals to Mitsuzane that she wants to live somewhere that has light and noise once she has the Forbidden fruit in her hands. Redyue opens the Crack, which have the Helheim's plants invade Yggdrasill Tower, meaning that the company would be helpless. Redyue later shows a vision of Kouta's future, where he becomes the Byakko Inves instead of Yuya. She continued to torture and threaten Kouta into joining her forces, but Kouta managed to resist her hypnosis as she fled. Redyue then betrays Rosyuo as he leaves himself wide open in a battle against Kouta and Kaito. Realizing that Rosyuo gave someone else the Forbidden Fruit, she kills him in a ruthless manner before encountering Kouta, who uses his Over Lord powers to regenerate the Kachidoki Lockseed before being destroyed by Gaim Kiwami Arms. Personality Unlike Demushu, Redyue is more calm, devious, and calculating. She also rarely picks a fight and chooses to attack enemies passively. As shown, she lets Demushu fight Kouta, while she herself just only assaults Kouta with his sonic waves. She also likes to learn new languages, like when she learned Japanese. However, Redyue also has a very dark personality. She likes any type of entertainment and will do nothing when she sees a form of entertainment. As shown, she just did nothing when Kouta was beaten up by Demushu. She viewed Kouta as a "toy" sent for their amusement and although she spared him, Redyue just wanted to see Kouta entertain them more the next time they meet. Like her human Rider counterpart from Earth, Mitsuzane, she is also very duplicitous and manipulative, especially up to something in obtaining the Forbidden Fruit from Rosyuo behind his back, using people like Sid to do her dirty work. Powers and Abilities Though not much is known, but so far Redyue possessed the ability to emit powerful sonic waves which inflicts tremendous pain at the target, using the kinetic backlash of the wave's force or affecting their hearing, making it even worse for Gaim when donning the Jimber Peach Arms since it grants him superhuman hearing. She also can open a Crack anywhere she wants or even reopened a closed Crack, such as Yggdrasill's Sacred Tree's Crack. However, just like Mitsuzane, she doesn't want to battle the opponent head-to-head and prefer to backstab them from behind. Trivia *She is the third General type Kaijin to have an opposite gender voice actor, the other two being Scorpio and Virgo Horoscope-type Zodiarts in Kamen Rider Fourze. *The origin of her name might be coming from, means "Emerald" in Japanese. This is shadowing that all of her kind, which are Green Inves, resemble jade statues. *Redyue and the other Overlords seemingly have their own language. This is similar to the Gurongi Gurongi Language from Kamen Rider Kuuga, the Undead from Kamen Rider Blade and Fangire from Kamen Rider Kiva, in which an enemy faction has its own language that the Japanese do not understand. As with the Gurongi, Japanese subtitles aren't provided for Redyue's speech, it is unknown if they will be provided in a later release such as a TV rerun or DVD release. But later, Redyue learned and spoke Japanese by herself just like the Gurongis, despite her lacking proper grammar in her speech. Trivia *Although she is a female character, she was voiced by a male voice actor Kenjiro Tsuda. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Female Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Big Bads Category:Tyrants Category:Evil from the Past Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Social Darwinists Category:Murderer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Humanoid Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Thief Category:Sadists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Monsters Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Aliens Category:Usurper Category:Mastermind Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Disciplinarians Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Deal Makers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mutated Category:Warlords Category:Minion Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Elementals Category:Misanthropes Category:Supremacists Category:Trickster Category:Supervillains Category:Monster Master Category:Charismatic Category:Strategic Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Harbingers Category:Mutilators Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Cowards Category:Enforcer Category:The Heavy Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychics